Fans and, in particular, ceiling fans, are often used in environments that may subject sensitive components to moisture, such as in an outdoor environment. Many past efforts have focused on ways to preclude moisture from entering the fan in an effort to prevent failure and extend the service life, such as by using seals or hermetically enclosed spaces for containing moisture-sensitive components. Aside from increasing the cost and complexity of manufacture and maintenance, these approaches foreclose proper ventilation of the component parts, which may be necessary to ensure efficient operation and prevent deleterious overheating.
Consequently, a need is identified for a fan arrangement that provides for moisture control in a manner that does not impact adequately ventilating parts of the fan that may benefit from such ventilation.